Fable: The restoration of heroes
by John Lander
Summary: Heroes are returning to Albion…   Set two years before Fable 2 and sequel to 'the tales of three heroes'
1. Chapter 1

The trees turned to an orangey red as autumn swept across Albion's countryside. In the village of Oakfield was a small country town that overlooked the sea a boy around eighteen old in a grey shirt, black trousers and brown shoes sat under a tree in a field reading a book about the old kingdom. The book was filled with page after page about the exploits that members of the guild of heroes did so many years ago. The boy had brown eyes and his hair black which was scruffy; he didn't look like much but he was capable of much more than people thought when they looked at him. he was on the page which described the battle between Jack of Blades and the Hero of Oakvale; the boy's heart was pounding in pure excitement as he read word after word he pictured it within his mind. The ring of fire that surrounded the two great warriors with was so intense it felt as if it was really happening but then all of his a sudden his mind went blank when the book was slammed shut and pulled out of his hands. The boy looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes with a hat to cover the top of her head and she was wearing a grey skirt, brown cloth overcoat and grey shirt underneath.

She looked at the cover of the book and read the title out loud, "The guild of heroes…You know this is just old stories right?"

"At least it's interesting," the boy hissed as he snatched the book off the girl.

"Oooh, hit a nerve ave I?"

"I like stuff about the heroes,"

"But they're just legends,"

"I still like it,"

"I still think that it's all of bollix; I mean magic and all that, it's just not real,"

"Is there any other reason you're here to annoy me Izzy?" the boy asked.

"I just came to see what you're up to," the girl replied, "But seriously why do you like magic and all that?"

The boy then looked at the book cover, "I like it because…because back in those days people who were commoners could become heroes and make history. In these day's you'll be lucky to just see Balverine tracks in the woods…but when I read those kind of stories it makes me feel like I'm there and it makes me feel like I'm a hero and hundreds of people look up to me. Not like now when hardly anyone notices me; I mean who cares about a stable boy"

The boy started to walk away from Izzy upset by her saying that his interests were worth nothing in modern Albion.

"I care about you Xander," Izzy said to herself as she watched the boy walk away.

In a wooden stable the boy had taken up a broom and was sweeping bits of straw into one of the stable slots by the two huge wooden doors. He stopped for a moment. Again he pictured the battle between Jack of Blades and the Hero of Oakvale in the Chamber of Fate and the winner would decide the future of Albion. Creaking floor boards were what interrupted the boy's image this time; thinking it was Izzy he turned around, "OH what do you want…"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a tall, tough and scruffy looking boy walked through into the stable and looked towards the boy, "I'm here to pick up my pocket money"

The boy was known as Ted and he was a harsh boy who bullied the workers on the farm for their money and sometimes for fun. The stable boy had already been a target for Ted's bullying and last time he beat him up, took all his money and Xander didn't have anything to eat for nearly a week.

The boy reached to his side pocket, "I worked hard for my money"

"Give it to me Xander," the boy threatened, "or I'll bash your head in"

With his mind filled with fear the boy dropped his broom and then dashed past the thuggish boy and out through the back door. Xander knew if he got caught by Ted (the local bully) he was loose his money and that meant he wouldn't be able to eat for another week. Outside in the horse training ground he looked around trying to see a way he could escape and then double back to lose him. When he got halfway across the grounds Ted came out and saw him and now Xander was trapped.

"If you give me the money now I'll just give you a black eye," Ted offered.

"I need the money," Xander begged.

"I said I want it,"

"You can't have it," Xander stated as he continued to slowly back away.

Xander continued to back away every time Ted came closer and closer. This kept going until Xander he was now backed against the wooden fence that circled the grounds.

"There's nowhere to run you twat," Ted said as he walked closer and closer, "Now give me your gold"

In that dark moment he was cornered Xander felt fear; a fear that all human being felt when their survival instincts told them to fight back with every ounce of strength and will they had in them. The moment Xander blinked and of the split second his eyes were closed that fear sparked something within his blood. All the veins in his body glowed a yellow light; something was awakening within the stable boy for his pure desire to survive had revived an abilities his bloodline had kept dormant for centuries; for his determination to face his fear had reignited the heroic blood within his body. The moment Xander opened his eyes again there was a faint yellow glow showed then disappeared quickly before Ted could notice. Then Ted made his first punch but before his fist could hit Xander's face the stable boy managed to dodge the attack by rapidly jumping over the top of the bully and landing behind him. Within a few seconds Xander then turned around to face Ted's back and then continually punched the bully in the back with punches that were faster than any human was capable of moving. The pain caused Ted to weaken; he looked around and his facial expressions showed he was very angry, "I'll kill you!"

Xander then summersaulted backwards and when he was far enough he got ready for the fight. Ted charged towards the stable boy and just as he was about attack when Xander jumped into the air and with his left foot he kicked Ted in the face sending him falling to the ground. With the bully lying on the ground Xander was victorious but it was a short lived victory. Hearing the wind blowing through leafs of the trees and the birds hum were like hearing nails scratching a chalk board; in pain Xander clenched his ears he twirled around and fell to the ground. The stable boy's eye sight began to blur and when he fell to the ground he could hardly see anything but what appeared to be a huge black shadow was getting closer and closer. All of a sudden a long soft coat was flung down over him and muffled voice said, "Don't worry dear, I'll get you out of here"

In that moment his eye sight started to fade and as he closed his eyes he fell asleep with no idea why.

His eyes were blurred, his hearing gave him pain but he wasn't in the field where the stables he worked in. The floor he felt a warm blanket covering him and very floor was vibrating. On the side of the wall Xander could see a sort of small window on the wall which had a nice oak smell meaning he was in some kind of travelling caravan used by travelling merchants and refugees used to travel around Albion. The stable boy felt a hand on his chest and a vivid blue light glowed just under his chin. The same yellow light from Xander's fight before but it was brighter than before and in a brief moment the two lights clashed until the blue light glowed brighter until the yellow light faded away. The stranger's hand moved away from Xander's chest. The stranger had the same blue glowing light in veins that spread across his face and into his very eyes. The stranger was dressed in robes with patterns Xander had never seen before and he wore a pointed hat with a feather sticking out of the side, "I can't repress his abilities much longer; we have to get him to the Chamber of Fate"

"What do you mean you can't repress them?" another voice asked, "I thought you could repress a young hero's abilities"

"In most cases yes but the is one…is powerful; very powerful," the stranger replied, "With training and a great deal of time he could become a great hero of skill"

Xander still unable to speak or move he vividly heard the two strangers talk about him a hero and vividly seeing what appeared to be magic, two things Xander had only read about in books and listened to in stories about when he was young. The man with glowing veins across his face stood up then reached to the window, twisted the handle and then held onto his hat as he stuck his head out of the window, "Derek; there's been a change of plan, take us to the Cullies Gate"

"As you say so," the driver replied.

The driver then whipped the lashes attached to his horse; feeling the harsh leather whip against their backs the horses caused the beasts to move faster. Galloping through the countryside on a dirt road the caravan being pulled by two black horses seemed like a blur moving past the trees and charging against the wind. After half an hour of travelling the caravan arrived at Bower Lake and came to a small stone spire overlooking the lake. Xander saw the door opened and in his bizarre state the light was so bright it seemed as if he was staring at the sun in the middle of a summer's day. The boy tried to cover his eyes to shield himself from the light but the pain throughout his body left him unable to cover his eyes or even look away.

"For goodness sake man!" the stranger said as he took off his pointed hat and gently placed it over Xander's eyes.

"Oh I completely forgot I'm so sorry," the driver replied.

The strange man with blue glowing eyes picked up the young stable boy and carried him in his arms as he got out of the caravan, "I'll need to take him inside the guild; which means I'll see you back at the camp"

"As you say so sir," the driver said as he nodded in agreement.

The stranger carried Xander towards the small stone spire while the caravan was pulled away. Still with no idea on what was happening in the constantly changing and over whelming state of reality; the waves of the water moving back and forwards in the lake sounded as if a thunder storm was above him yet there was not a cloud in the sky.

"Hang on," the stranger replied as he carried the young boy in his arms, "Death is not your destiny young hero"

Reaching the top of the stone spire the stranger stood in the middle; another blue light started to glow from around the stranger and it brighter and brighter until it the two were in a void of white light. The light then faded and the two were in a dark cave which was eliminated by four candles around the middle of the chamber in a circle. The walls of the chamber had cracked paintings and some of the colours had faded over time; the glorious stonework floor cracks that were meters long and were either empty or filled with dirt. A light started to shine down from the roof of the chamber onto the centre where the seal of the guild of heroes was embedded on the floor. The yellow glowing veins from before covered Xander's body from head to toe; the stranger knew what it mean, "The chamber has reacted to your presence; which means you really are a hero"

An Unknown force suddenly pulled the young boy out of the arms of the stranger; Xander slowly drifted through the air and into the light that shined down into the middle of the chamber. The veins across Xander's body got brighter while Xander started to groan in pain; the seal on the floor underneath started to glow the same bright yellow colour as Xander's veins. The young boy's groan turned into a scream and in the blink of an eye a burst of energy cascaded out of the young boy and went throughout the chamber. Xander then fell to the ground gasping for air as the stranger walked towards him. Looking down on the young boy the stranger spoke his mind, "I haven't seen anything like that since the day I was brought here"

Xander then slowly looked up; his eyes were still glowing but after he blinked a few times the light faded and his eyes returned to normal, "What…what did you do to me?"

"I did nothing," the stranger replied, "It was your determination to take a stand and the Chamber of fate that awoke your heroic blood"

"Heroic blood; what are you talking about?" Xander asked in confusion.

The stranger knelt down towards Xander, "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No,"

"This is going to sound very strange to you but it's the truth," the stranger stated, "I've been watching you for quite some time now. Since you were very young I've watched over you in secret and I've noticed that you started to show signs of heroic abilities. But when you were confronted by that bully who wanted to take your money you didn't want to give in so you took a stand against him; that bravery was so strong it activated your abilities…"

"I…I still don't understand," Xander interrupted.

"What I'm trying to say is…is that you; Xander of Oakfield a simple stable boy," the stranger continued, "You are a hero"

"What?" Xander asked in confusion, "That can't be possible; the heroes are just old stories"

"They were not _just old stories_!" the stranger hissed, "The heroes were real; for centuries they protected Albion and loved and worshiped by the country's people until the day they were feared and hated. No man or woman alive today remembers fires that burned away the guild and the blood that was shed in the slaughter of hundreds of heroes. Those who survived the revolt on the guild fled into the woods and on that day the guild was no more; the guild may be no more but the heroes are not all gone"

Xander could hardly believe what he had been told; he remembered his childhood when he listened to stories about the exploits of famous heroes and how much he wanted to be one. But hearing that was a hero, humans with extraordinary abilities who were regarded as nothing more than legends. Now knowing that he was one such a person frightened him, "So what happens now?"

"That depends on you," the stranger replied, "You can either accept what you are or learn about the ways of being a hero… or you can just go back to your life in Oakfield"

In that moment of clarity all fear faded away; Xander knew what he wanted, "Teach me about being a hero"

The stranger then stood up stright and lent his hand towards Xander, "You've made the right choice"

Xander took the stranger's hand; it was warm and had a mystical feel to it but before he could ask any questions the young pulled up to his feet and was now stading in front of the stranger. Xander stared into the glowing blue eyes of the man in front of him; it was not an imtimidating site but it did bring up a lot of questions that needed awnsers. But he knew thoses questions could be asked later and now he needed to focus on the task at hand, "So what happens now?"

"Well as the Chamber of Fate as shown you're a hero," the stranger replied, "A hero of skill none the less; before I go into very detailed explenations of what you can do I think I should tell you about the three abillites all heroes share with each other; all heroes are able to servive great falls which would usally shatter the bones of any normal human. All heroes are able to acess areas which some would find impossible to get to and the third trait all heroes share…"

The stranger pasued in mid-sentence making Xander nervous, "Share what?"

"Well…," the stranger continued, "Lets just say you won't have to worry about old age for a very long time"

"Can I ask; who are you?" Xander asked.

The stranger shiged in annoyance, "Names are just words; they have no meaning yet we treasure them above everything else. If you wish to call me by a name you may call me Zeist"

"Ok _Zeist_ what happens now?" Xander asked.

"Well since your heroic blood has been awakened I think it's time to test your abillites," Zeist replied, "Meet me at Bower Lake; I have camp which I call home near there. Before I go I think you should have this"

Zeist reached into his robe and took out a small circuller metal disk with the guild of heroes symbol on both sides, "This is a…"

"Guild seal," Xander intrrupted, "They were carried by all heroes during the days of the guild and it lets the guild master talk to any hero whenever he or she wanted to"

"I see all that time reading about heroes during your childhood didn't go to waste," Zeist said with happieness, "Since you know how it works I think it's time for me to return to my camp and for you to make your own way there"

"How will I know where it is?" Xander asked.

"Once you get out outside you can hardly miss it,"

Zeist then lifted both hand in front of Xander; a wittering echo sounded in the darkness and all of a sudden both a rusty cutlass sword and a flintlock pistol flew into Zeist's hands, "If your going to be traveling I suggest you take these"

"How did you do that?" Xander asked after watching two weapons just flew out of the darkness of the chamber.

"Young hero I will gladly explain everything when we're back at the camp," Zeist replied.

Taking a hold of both the rusty cutlass and the flintlock pistol Xander put the sword on his left side through one of the straps used to hold his belt up and the pistol on his right handsinde pocket. Looking back towards Zeist he saw the mystirious person point to the corner of the chamber where a blue glowing cloud of blue ligth over a guild emblem on the floor, "That is a Culles gate, it can be used to teleport you outside of the Chamber and to the lake but it can only be used by a hero meaning that it only works for you and myslef"

"So I just stand on it and it'll teleport me outside?"

"Pretty much," Zeist said, "For me I do not need to use the gate"

"And why's that?"

"I'm a hero of will; meaning I have control over the forces of magic and after you learn so much you'll be able to do things such as this," Zeist replied as he started to glow.

In a flash of light Zeist dissappeared leaving Xander alone in the Camber. On exatly the moment after Zeist had dissappeared a voice said, _don't panic; I'm speaking to you through the guild seal and I'll help lead you to the camp but first you need to step onto the Culles gate to get outside. _

Before he walked towards the Culles gate Xander noticed a faded painting on the wall to the chamber with a strange figure in silver armour carrying a massive sword in his hand. Xander became cusious of what he saw and wondered who that was in that faded painting.

"_I see you want to know who that hero in the painting is?" _Zeist's voice said, "_Well I'll tell you; the figure in the painting is known as Uthorbare. One of the greatest and mightyest heroes who ever live;. At a young age he suffered a devestating loss of which he never trully recovered. His darkest hour was when the world tried to destory him but he faought back and pushed away the coming darkness that nearly swalloed him and Albion whole. At the end of his journy he was given an incredible power whiched he used to shape the world in which he saw fit"_

"I've never heard of him," Xander replied.

"_I wouldn't be surprised; the people of today have no idea of the heroes good or evil who gave their lives to change the world as we know and live in now," _Zeist said.

"So if I wanted to I could change Albion?"

"_If such an oppitunity were to present itself then yes,"_

Xander took one last look around the chamber before making his way over to the Culles gate and stopped when he stood before it. Xander was reluctant at first but then walked towards the blue glowing cloud. Once inside it small bolts of eleterical energy shot towatds him; they didn't cause him any pain but it was a strange thing to witness. The bolts suddenly became more intence until a bright light covered the two and within seconds Xander found himself onto of the small stone spire looking down on Bower Lake. It was the middle of the day, a cool and gentel wind brushed through the air but something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

A growling noice came from behind and when Xander looked behind him he saw three grey wolves looking very menicing as they stared at the young hero. Xander slowly reached for his sword by his side; the lead wolf suddenly jumped towards him but within the blink of and eye Xander was able to draw his sword and hold it pointed infront of him so the wolf would impale itself on the blade. A sudden burst of confidence suddenly ignited within his spirit and with a smug look across his face as he pulled the sword out of the dead animal. Using his new found quickness Xander's over hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his flintlock; once the single rusted barrel of the gun at the wolf one the left and pulled the trigger. With a puff of smoke the small mettal bullet shot through the air and periced through the head of the wolf right between the eyes. Xander was amazaed he got such a good shot without taking time to aim; the last wolf whimpered and then ran away as fast as it could. Winning his first offical battle Xander felt proud and as he put his sword and flintlock away as he walked down the path that lead to the top of the miniture spire to the ground around the lake. He noticed in the distance a smoke cloud from what could only be made by a massive camp fire.

_I saw how you faought off thoses wolves,_ Zeist's voice said, _That was very impressive display of your powers; even for someone who just unlocked their abillites just a few mintues ago. As you've noticed in the distance the smoke is from my camp which is nearly two miles from your currunt location. One of a hero of skill's abillites is to run at exrtaordinary speeds; I believe this should be a good time to see if you can do such an abillity but you need to focus._

Taking a deep breath Xander wans't sure how he would be able run at an extraordinay speed when he had hardly won any annual cross country held in Oakvfeild durng the firs week in summer. However this time he had the power to run fast which didn't make him feel special but he was able to so he had to try. He jogged on the sport for a few moments with his eyes closed and the moment he reopened them they glowed bright yellow, suddenly Xander had all this energy and with no second thought Xander shot off towards the smke cload. He was nearly running at the same speed as the bullet he fired earlier. The the trees and grass all mixed together into a greenish-brown blur but he didn't care, Xander was doing something which he had only dreamed about. Still running Xander mandged to dodge tree branches, bushes and rocks as he sprimted through the the distance the young hero noticed a patrolling guardsman walking down one of the roads towads Bowerstone. Seeing a huge steel longsowrd sheathed onto his back and a steel flintlock pistol on his belt Xander had an idea. Running faster and faster towards the guardsman Xander ran past and quickly switched the guardman's steel and shiny flintlock pistol with his old and rusty gun as he slid it back into the guard's holster and then continued running towards the somke in the distance without the guard even realizing the switch between the two. After a few mintues more of running Xander came to a gate with two huge wooden doors. As Xander approched the two huge doors they slowly opened; th young hero expsect to see a bandit camp on the other side but instead he heard music playing from lutes, children running around playing and laughing. It was unlike anything Xander expsected and as he made his way into map he finally realised where he was; he was in a Gypsy camp which was suprising considering it was the camp fire making the huge cloud of smoke was right in the middle.

"The hero is here!" a voice called out.

Everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing and lookd towards Xander. The young hero seemed terrified but to his surprise everyone started to cheer and the music started to play again. Groups of hero all ran towards Xander and crowded around him in a circle with some voices wishper, _he's the hero Zeist was talking about_ and _Wonder if he can do magic like Zeist can?_

Xander managed to gently push his way through the crowd of people but in the distance he saw Zeist talking to a younger girl about Xander's age with short hair, pink clothing, boots and a huge sword on her back.

"Zeist!" Xander called out, "Zeist over here!"

As Xander pushed through the crowds of people he finally made it to over to Zeist where he was greeted by an unfamilliar face, "So, your this new hero Zeist told me about?"

At a closer look the girl looked rough and when he was now face to face with her Xander noticed the girl had another smaller sword strapped to the side of her left leg. Zeist got between the two, "Oh yes Mariam this is Xander; a hero of skill and Xander this is Mariam; a hero fo strength"

Mariam took a hold of Xander's hand. Her strong grip almost crushed his hand so trying not to show his pain he put on a brave face until she let go of his hand. Zeist put his hand on Xander's shoulder, "Now that you two have been introduced to each other I'd like to speak to you alone"

"Well it's been good meeting ya Xander," Mariam said as she walked away from the two.

Zeist began walk with Xander following beside him, "Now that you're here and your heroric blood awakened I think its time we discused something very serious"

"What could that be?" Xander asked.

"Over the past years I've felt…a force of great power moving scilently throughout Albion," Zeist said, "I'm not sure how strong this force it or where it came from but it's intentions are clear; death"

"Death to what?"

"I can't tell,"

While the two had been talking Zeist had led Xander up to the top of the two wooden gates to the camp. Xander looked out to the lake in the distance and he saw the same stone spire which he slayed the two wolves at the top. There was somehting about that place that made him want to go back there, it was as if a huge feeling of temtation had been ejected into the young hero's body. Zeist moved in closer to the young hero and wishpered, "If your not too busy then maybe you would like to listen to what I have to say"

Xander then snapped back to reality, "Oh yes…sorry I was miles away"

"As I was saying," Zeist coninued, "I have however managed to gain a small amount of information regarding something that could undo this force before it has time to act"

"What like some kind of Old Kingdom weapon that could destory an intire country in the blink of an eye; like a Shard or something?" Xander guessed.

Zeist laughed for a moment, "No; nothing so distructive"

The mystical hero then looked towards a wooden caravan on the over side of the gate; it had a missing wheel at the front and was held up with a rock but it was sutable to live in. all of massive and accient book flew out and towards the two at the top of the gates. When it was close enough it hovered in front of the two and flipped open to a mage of a small black box with strange symbols around it.

"This small box is one of two of the greatest weapons of the Old kingdom ever to be created," Zeist stated, "It's said that if you twist the key in the side three times the user is granted one wish"

Xander had a surprised expsersion on his face, "That's it; one wish?"

"Exactly and I happen to know where it is so…"

"Let me get this straight," Xander intrrupted, "All we need to do is find this music box and we save the world?"

"Pretty much and I happen to where it is," Zeist continued.

"So now epic journy? I was looking forward to you to ask me to go on some kind of dangrous and epic qeust and all you've ask me is to find some stupid music box,"

"Xander after you find it you can go back home and live your life,"

All the excitement of figthing baddies, saving girls from bandits and being praised by the people he helped all collapsed thanks to what Zeist said he needed to do. Completely dissapointed Xander exhaled heavily, "Fine what do I need to do"

"There is a cave not to far from the lake; it's a tomb to one of the greatest heroes of the Guild and the music box is located inside,"

"Well I'll go get it then," Xander said as he walked away.

Being in a bad mood Xander pushed through the crowd of people until he got to the gates of the camp where he saw Mariam waiting for him, "So where you off to?"

"Zeist sent me to go and find some stupid music box," Xander replied as he walked past her.

"Well mind if I tag along?"

Once beyond the wooden gates Xander replied, "Sure"

As the unexcited hero made his way out of the Gypsy camp followed by Mariam the two went down the path but then stopped when Xander heard Zeist's voice through the Guild seal, "Now if you follow the road to Bowerstone until you see an old piller by the left side of the road. I'll direct you futher on once your there"

The two walked for nearly seven mintues before making it to the main road leading to Bowerstone. It wasn't like the other dirt roads, it was composd of bricks which gave it a strong and distigtive look. Xander looked back towards Mariam and asked, "How fast can you run?"

"What does it matter?"

"Well if your not that fast you'll have a hard time keeping up," Xander qurked.

The young hero suddenly bolted down the road towards Bowerstone. Mariam huffed in annoyace as she tried to run after him. Now nearly two miles up the road Xander completely forgot about Mariam and was enjoying feeling the sensation of using his powers. All of a suddeny on the road ahead a ghostly image of Zeist appared astanding still holding out his hand in front of him saying, "Stop!"

In shock of seeing Zeist's ghostly apperance Xander halted but instead of remianing still he fell forward and rolled acorss the road until he hit a tree on the side of the road. After getting up Xander brushed all the excess bits of mud and grass from his shirt. Looking around the young hero could only see tress for miles around but right before him on the other side of the road was a decaying stone piller. It was the closet thing to what Zeist described so Xander made his way over to the piller. When he was standing next to it he noticed a faded picture on the side which showed a tall and strong figure fighting with a dark and mystrious warrior. Xander looked closer but he couldn't make out the picture so he looked away and noticed a dirt path leading towards the woods.

"Xander!" a voice called out.

Looking towards the road back to Bowerlake the young hero saw Mariam running as fast as she could. Xander then leanded against the piller and waited. A few mintues later Mariam had cought up with Xander as she stood in front of him gasping for air.

"You heroes…heroes of skill are…are fast buggers," Mariam said as she gasped for air, "So…which way now?"

"Well I think we follow the path," Xander replied as he pointed to the dirt road leading into the woods.

Making his way down the path the young hero was then followed by Mariam. Further and futher down the path they went and deeper and deeper into the woods and there was this disturbing feeling the two felt.

"I don't like this," Xander said.

"OH don't worry," MAriam replied, "If anything happens I'll protect you"

Xander rolled his eyes and continued walkings in front of Mariam while his hand remained on his flintlock just incase. After walking for nearly half an hour the two heroes came to a cave of somekind; a dark eary wind blew out of the cave towards the two. Xander was edgy while Mariam pushed pasted him, "Come on you big wussy!"

Xander took a deep breath and the followed Mariam into the darkness. Terrified Xander felt around for something to hold until he felt something soft and warm which gave him some releif. Suddenly torches in the cave ignited and illuminated the darkness. Mariam looked towards Xander and said, "Could you possibly let go of my hand?"

Xander looked down to see his hand was holding onto Mariam's hand. In embarracment Xander pulled his hand away and put it in his pocket. Mariam then overtook Xander as she walked down the cave which was litten by torch light with Xander following behind her. The young heroes then came to a huge chamber, undreds of candles were around this steel coffin with two statues looking down on it. The coffin had two hands reaching up into the air and in the hands was the music box.

"Well, looks like we got what we came here for," Mariam said as she looked towards the music box.

Xander followed behind Mariam but she stopped walking when she approched the coffin. Xander used his speed to bolt past her and then take the music box from the top of the coffin and stand into of the stone hands.

"I think we should get back to Zeist," Mariam said.

"Don't you think this is unfair?" Xander asked, "I mean when I was younger I dreamed of being a hero; but now that I am one I'm only sent on one quest and after I've done that I'm told I can go home and live my life like being a hero means nothing"

"Xander the ages of heroes have come and gone," Mariam stated, "I don't want to be famous I just want to live my life"

"Well I want more, I want an adventure!"

"Careful what you wish for,"

Forgetting the music box was in his hands and the powers it posessed Xander said something he'd regret, "I wish I could have an adventure where lives would hang in the balance, a villian with a plot that could threaten everything and at the end of it all I would have the power to shape the world as I see fit"

The music box started open up slowly and a tune started to play. It was a simple melordy but all of a sudden it started to speed up, the music box started to glow and Xander couldn't let go. It started to shake and in the blink of an eye the music box dissappared in a cloud of sparkling dust. Xander was completely surprised at what just happened; he looked around to see where the music box had dissappeared to to only to see it was no where in shight, "Oh Bugger!"

"What the hell was that?" MAriam asked.

Xander then got down from standing onto of the stone hands, "I think we should get back to Zeist"

"You foolish boy!" Zeist's voice shouted through the Guild seal, "Do you have any idea what you've just done!"


	3. Chapter 3

Using his speed Xander then ran out of the cave. Once outside a ghostly image of Zeist then appeared in front of him, "I told you to get the music box not to make a wish!"

"I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Think! Of course you didn't!"

"So what happens now?"

Zeist's ghostly image then stepped back slowly, "I'm not sure"

Suddenly the image faded away until it completely vanished. Mariam then came out of the caves, "What's up with you newby?"

Xander was mortified, "I think we should get back to Zeist"

Deep underground a boy nearly tweinty years old carrying a strange looking sword walked through the darkness of the cave until he came to a clearing where it was eluminated by the light of whisps; souls that had not managed to pass on into the next world. Suddenly aout half a doszen of the whisps shot into the ground around the boy; skeletons shot out of the ground carrying huge axes while all staring at their target. With a mighty thrust of his sword the blade generated an orange glow and with a burst of energy all the skelletons suddenly exploded and turned back into dust. The boy smerked and then continued to walk deeper and deeper into the cave. From a cirtan point it wasn't just a cave anymore; the walls had changed to brick work and then the boy came to a huge stone slab in the middle of a great chamber. The boy approched the slab; he took ahold of his sword handel with both hands and then stabbed the blade into the slab. The orange glow then spread throughout the cracks in the slab until the top part of the slab dissolved.

The boy then took back his sword and looked into the darkness below, "Hello my dear"

The boy's voice was harsh and brittel and there was a scare across his throat. Purple smoke started to slowly come out of the inside of the slab; an arm with tattoos and grey skin reached out and touched the boy's face. The boy took ahold of the hand, "We have work to do; awaken the rest of your group"

Back at the Gypsy camp Xander say on a bench in front of the camp fire. It was night time but then Zeist approched the young hero and sat down next to him, "I'm sorry I was hard on you"

"No it's my fault," Xander pleeded, "I made a stupid wish when I didn't mean to"

"You weren't to know how it worked," Zeist replied, "At least you came back to face me"

"What does that mean?"

Zeist shighed, "A year ago I found another young boy like yourself who was a hero. Once I brought him to the camp and awakened his heroic blood he became a hero of strength much like Mariam. This boy was incredibly powerful and he quickly mastered all his abillites…but as you know not all heroes are good. He did monstruous things so I had to stop him. After a great battle against him I…I forced him to leave my camp; he always swore he'd have his revenge"

"What was his name?"

"He didn't say his name," Zeist replied, "He told me to call him Blade"

There was an urqrd scilence between the two before Zeist said, "Anyway I think it's time we **both** got some sleep"

All of a suddeny Zeist then turned into an aurea of light blue smoke which then shot off back to his caravan on the top of the hill. Xander on the other hand didn't have a warm bed like Zeist so he wentand found a near by tree and lay underneath it. Looking up at the night sky he saw the shining stars. When he was younger every night he would sneak out of his house and just lay in the field while watching the night sky. Xander's eyes seemed to get hevier and heavier until eventurlly they closed and he fell fast asleep.

"The world you know has changed," the boy, "The Guild of heroes is no more, the people of today have forgotten about magic and influence we once held over this country. Now we have a chance to change all of that. Now with the guild gone no one will stand in our way"

The boy had the sword on one hand while he stood on top of a huge rock in the cave looking down on the people he had been looking for. Among the people he had found was a woman with grey skin and tattoes up and down her arms, an enourmase man with buldging mucles and red horsn on his head carried a massive axe and the third was a boy with glowing red veins across his face.

"Alone we can do nothing; but together we claim Albion for ourselves and change it for the better," the boy said, "Will you join me?"

The female member of the three stepped forward, "Who are you?"

"You may call me Blade," the boy replied.

"Then we will follow you; Blade," the female member replied.

Morning had arrived and in the Gypsy camp Xander was awaking from his sleep to find a hord of children crowded around him.

_He's awake! _The children wishpered to each other in excitement.

Xander slowly got up and tried to slowly manouver his way around the childrenso he could go and find Zeist. Once away from the children Xander made his way to up to the top of the hill where Zeist's caravan was located. Approching the door Xander was about to knock but in the moments before his hand to tap the wooden door Zeist went, "Just a moment"

All of a sudden a flood of light blue sparkelling glitter flooded out of the side window of the caravan. Making it's way to a spot just oppisite Xander; the glitter then merged together to form a being of smoke and when it all cleared up Zeist was stading in front of the young hero doing up the last two buttons on his robe. Once finished the hero of will turned around to face Xander, "Good morning my young friend"

Xander was impressed at the magical skills Zeist posessed, "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Magic is a very demanding art which can take many years to master," Zeist replied, "I'd tell you in more detail but it gets very confusing and I don't to worry your little head now do I?"

"I don't suppose you would," Xander replied while laughing.

"Come and walk me with," Zeist said as he made his way down the hill.

Xander then ran up next to Zeist and the two started to walk down the hill slowly while talking.

"So what happens now?" Xander asked.

"That's all up to you," Zeist replied, "You can either go back to live your life in Oakfeild or you can stay here with me"

Xander thought for a moment, "I guess I wouldn't mind staying here; but I will need to get some of my things from my home in Oakfield"

"Very well," Zeist said with a smile, "I'll arrange for a caravan so you can live in"

"Would you like to come with me to Oakfield?" Xander asked.

"Acturlly now that you mention it I have someone in Oakfeild I need to visit; I'll gladly acompany you,"

"If we leave now we can make it to Oakfield by lunch," Xander said.

Xander was about to brush past Zeist but before he could go any further the hero of will took a hold of the young hero's arm, "I have a better way of getting there"

"And what would that be?"

The two then started to glow as a light blue arua surounded them. Xander wasn't sure what was going on but before he had time to say anything the two heroes were surounded by a blinding white light followed by a strange sensation pusling throughout his body. The light then faded away and the two found themsels on a road between a field and what looked like store house. Xander instantly recognized the road for it was the main road leading into Oakfeild but a strange and disturbing feeling spread throughout body casuing him much discomfort. Zeist on the other hadn was complety unaffected because he was able to take in a deep breath and walk a few steps forward, "Aww! That great smell where fresh air meets sea air; we're defanittly at Oakfeild"


	4. Chapter 4

Zeist then looked back to see a horrified look on Xander's face, "Oh yes I proberly should have warned you about transporting magic. But you took it a lot better than Mariam did; I took her to Bowerstone and she spend half an hour coughing her guts up"

"I can see why," Xander replied.

"But enough about the past; onwards to Oakfeild," Zeist said as he started to walk down the road.

As the hero of will walked down the road as if he had just arrived Xander followed behind in his bizzare state of body and mind. As he walked the state started to weaken and he managed to feel better every footstep he made and after a while he was back to his old self. Now standing next to Zeist the two heroes approched a stoney bridge over a river and on the other side there was a small market place just outside of a huge Tavern. Most of the people from the village had gathered in the market place and among them was an old friend of Xander's childhood.

"Xander!" Izzy called out as she pushed through the crowds of people, "Xander!"

All of a suddeny Izzy came running from the crowd of people, ran up to Xander and hugged him, "Where have you been?"

"I was only gone for a day," Xander replied.

When Izzy pulled away Xander lookded at her and noticed a tear run down her face, "I thought you'd left town"

"No I'd never do that without telling you first," Xander stated, "But something's changed"

"What's that?"

"While you two get reaquanted I'll go and visit my _contact_," Zeist intrrupted as he walked towards the Tavern.

Izzy watched Zeist walk away then looked back towards Xander, "Who was that?"

"I'll tell you but do you mind if we go to my house first?"

In the Tavern peoples were drinking and talking away while Zeist entred through the main door. The hero of will looked around but he saw no one he recognised until he looked over to the bar where he saw the yound bair maid from two weeks ago. He approched the bar and as the bar maid was pouring a drink he said, "Hello my dear, so good to see you again"

The bar maid stopped what she was doing. She slowly looked up towards Zeist and the moment she lay eyes on him she froze in shock. Zeist then continued, "I don't suppose you still have my book by any chance?"

Back on a road towards a small shack near the edge of Oakfeild Izzy and Xander walked side by side.

"When you dissappaeared a lot of people thought you'd left Oakfeild," Izzy said, "I mean last time we spoke you storm off so I thought you really had left; but now your back theres something I need to tell you..."

"Well I didn't storm off and I didn't leave," Xander intrrupted, "Things have changed; I've changed"

"You've changed in a good way right?"

"You could say that,"

Xander stopped walking when he came to a gate leading up to a wooden shack. The young hero opened the gate and walked down the path with Izzy following behind. When the two got to the door Xander knocked three times. The two waited for a moment before the door glung open and a woman in her early forties opened the door.

"Xander!" she cried as she ran up and hugged him, "Where have you been?"

Entangled with the woman's arms Xander replied, "I've only been gone two days"

After letting of the young hero she looked him up and down and saw the rusty Cutlass, "Where did you get that sword from?"

"Oh it was a gift," Xander replied, "From a friend of mine"

"Your father and I have been worried sick about you!" Xander's mother stated, "Come inside; the both of you"

As Xander followed his mother into the house he walked through the front door and made his way into the living room where he saw his father sitting at the head of a table. Xander's father was a huge bulk of a man with a fizzy bear and thick limbs. The man looked towards Xander, "Good to see you again son"

"Hey dad," Xander replied.

Xander's mother walked into the living room, "Your son has been gone for two two days and all you can say is _hello_?"

"For goodness sake Dapheni!" the man hissed, "He's a young man; he wants to dissappaer for two days he free to do so"

"Thanks dad," Xander said as he walked past and tapped his father on the shoulder.

Once out of the living room Xander made his way to his room. Twisting the doornob and pushing the door open Xander looked inside the room to see it had hardly changed. A small bed in the corner of the room oppissite a wooden cuboard and a window over the bed. Xander then walked over to the bed and knelt down to pull out the wooden draws underneath where he kept some of his clothes. Next to the draw Xander pulled out a huge brown sack; after putting it on his bed Xander opened the sack and started putting in some cloths and personal belongings into it. Izzy then came in to see what her friend was do, "Are you going somewhere?"

Xander stopped what he was doing and looked back towards Izzy, "I'm leaving to live near Bower lake"

"Why?"

"Things have changed Izzy, I've changed,"

Izzy then ran at Xander and rapped her arms around him, "Please don't leave!"

Gently breaking free of Izzy Xander said, "I have to leave; I'm not the same person you knew and I can't stay here in Oakfeild"

A tear ran down Izzy's eye before she ran out of the room leaving Xander alone in his bed room. Back in the tavern loads of people were still inside drinking and having the time of their life. Zeist and the barmaid were sitting at a table on the top level overlooking the hustle and bustl below.

"Did you read my book?" Zeist asked.

"I wasn't able to understand the words but I examined the pictures," the bar maid replied.

"The writing used in the book hasn't been used since the the days which the guild of heores was worshiped by the people of Albion," Zeist replied, "In thoes day heroes could walk the streets of Bowerstone and the people would stop and cheer as they walked by"

There was a breif moment of scilence between the two before the Bar maid said, "You sound as if you were there"

The hero of will instantly snappede back to reality, "No i…I simply think that's how it would have been"

Zeist then got up from his chair, "You may keep my book and I'll write you up a translation when I have the time"

The hero of will then walked away from the table, down the stairs and as he was about to get to the doorway and step outside the door flung open and Izzy stormed over to Zeist.

"What did you do to him?"

"Excusme me?"

"What did you say to him!"

"I assume your refuring to Xander?"

"You've said or done something that makes him want to leave!"

"I've shown him his true protential and what he could become," Zeist stated, "If he wants to leave that's his own choice"

The hero of will then pushed past the distressed Izzy and made his way out of the building. Izzy followed by pushing aside some of the people blocking her way. Once getting through the people she saw Zeist walking towards the market stalls. Izzy tried to run after him but too many people were in the way; when she stopped she noticed the weapons stall was open with some weapons on display. The trader was busy talking to another customer he didn't see Izzy. Using this to her advantage Izzy quickly took a iron lonsword from the display and then quickly ran after Zeist. Once away from the crowd Zeist was walking down and open road when Izzy lifted her sword high over her head and charged towards the hero of will.

"I won't let you take him!" cried she with sword in hand.

The veins across the heroe's face glowed brighter for a split second then time began to slow until it reached un absolute stand still. Zeist then turned around and looked towards Izzy frozen in time ready to swing her sword onto the hero.

"Foolish girl," Zeist said under his breath.

Bolts of eletricity started to gather in the hero's hand then suddenly a bolt of lighting jumped from his fingertips and struck Izzy. Time siddenly started to move slowly and shortly with Izzy flying through the air; starting to speed up time tuen returned to normal the moment Izzy landed in the river under the bridge between the market and the fields. The hero of will made his way over to the side of the river and the moment Izzy stood up in the knee deep water she was terrified, "How did you do that?"

"I need not explain nothing to you; foolish girl," Zeist hissed, "If you dare try and harm me again consider your life forfit"

The hero of will then walked away from the side of the river and back to the market place while Izzy was frozen in shock. She looked down to see a seorch mark on her top; the blade had been shattered and all that remained was the handle.

Back in Xander's home the young hero had finished packing his bag and after closing it he made his way back into the living room to find his mother and father sitting at the table.

"Mom, Dad; I'm leaving," Xander blurted out.

"Well son try not to get any troble,"

"Your only son is leaving home forever and that's all you can say?"

"He's not a little boy anymore he's a fully grown man!"

"Well anyway," Xander intrrupted, "I'm going now so I'll come back and visit at much as I can"

His mother then got up from the table and walked over to hug her son, "You take care of yourself out there"

Unable to breath Xander gently wiggled free from his mother's arms. Looking at his father at the other end of the table and remembered he was a sturn man so he gave him a nod; nothing to emontional but respectful to the man of the house. Walking out of the living room Xander heard his parent's from the other side of the door.

"Your son't just left and you didn't even shed a tear!"

"The boy's not dead and he'll come back and visit; he said so,"

Remembering his parents aguee about aboserlutly nothing was something he heard and saw frekently during his childhood but hearing it now was reasuring. Walking towards the font door he pushed it open and to his surprise he saw Zeist standing on the other side of the front gate, "Got everything you needed?"

"Pretty much; you find who you were looking for?" Xander replied.

A scream came from the market place. Xander then dropped his bag, ran towards the gate then bolted over the fence. Running down the path with Zeist behind him the two heroes arrived at the market place to see crowds of people running away from the tavern. Once the people had left all that remaind where a group of guards fighting a tall, mucular and demonic man carrying a huge axe. The man's skin was red and there were two horns on the top of his head and with one great swing of his axe he cut seven of the gaurds in half. When their body's feel to the ground the remaining guards ran away in fear. The demonic man laughed in amusment, "Not much of warriors"


	5. Chapter 5

Xander reached for his sword and just before he was going to charge Zeist grabbed him by the arm, "Don't be a fool! Your no match for that brute!"

"Then what do you think we should do?"

Zeist then reached into one of his pockets and took out his guild seal and the emblem on the seal started to glow a red colour. After a few moments the red light faded Zeist looked back towards Xander, "Help is on the way"

"We can't wait that long!" Xander stated as he looked towards the demonic figure outside the tavern.

Inside the tavern people sat at tables in scilence. Blade stood in front of the bar with his sword strapped to his back while his two other followers seached the people in the Tavern for gold. All the gold they would find were taken and put into a huge brown sack. Once the female got to the last person she emptied his pockets and took out seven gold coins. Walking over to to the bag and empying her hand the gold fell into the bag, "It's still not enough"

"Well worry about that later but now I think it's time to go and visit a friend of mine," Blade replied, "Go get Davith from outside"

Blade then walked past the female and towards the door then she followed. The small boy with cracked grey skin and red veins across his face stood next to the bag; his veins flashed then the bag hovered in the air. The boy skipped after Balde and the bag followed behind him.

"I'm not waiting any longer!" Xander hissed as he broke free from Zeist's grasp.

Drawing his sword the young hero charged towards the demonic brute. Seeing the boy coming the man swung his axe but using his speed Xander managed to quickly dodge the axe. With glowing yellow eyes Xander then ran around the back of the man and slashed the demonic figure repetadly. Groaning in pain the man dropped his axe and swung his fist at the young hero. The impact of the man's hand on Xander's body forced the hero to the ground and dropping his sword. Without a weapon Xander quickly crawled away but the demonic figure grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him up in the air, "Your no better than thoes guards! A shame, I was hopping for a real challenge"

"Then I'm your man," a voice said.

All of a sudden a huge wooden hammer struck the back of the demonic man sending him flying stright into a stone wall outside the Tavern. Xander was not expexting that to happen then all of a sudden a tall, muscular man picked the young hero up and lifted him to his feet. Seeing his savior face to face was a man with long black hair, bare chested and carrying a huge wooden hammer on his shoulder. Zeist then approched the two and looked towards Xander, "I told you help would arrive"

"So this is your latest student," the stranger said, "I didn't think I'd see another hero of skill for a while"

"Xander; this is Danny," Zeist said moving his hand towads the stranger, "He too is a hero but a hero of strength; like Mariam another of my students"

"Look Zee I'd like to chat and catch up but something's telling me we should get into that tavern," Danny stated.

"Agreed,"

As the two heroes made their way to the tavern while Xander was confused over what was happening but after thinking for a while he cought up with the heroes. Once the three heroes got to the doors they tried to open them but they were locked from the other side.

"Stand back," Danny said as he took ahold of his hammer.

With one mighty swing the hammer cracked the wooden doors in two making the doorway open again. Xander then quickly ran through into the tavern and drew his steel flintlock pistol ready for a fight. Inside the young hero saw people sitting at tables in scilence avoiding eye contact with eachother. Something strange was going on but he couldn't figure out what. All of a sudden a voice spoke, "So you must be the hero Blade warned us about"

Xander looked up to see a woman with grey cracked skin with black hair and red glowing eyes. The very sight of such a person was disturbing to see but Xander didn't run away, he kept his ground and looked the woman in the eye, Zeist and Danny then came running in and stood behind the young hero. Zeist then looked up towards the balcony and froze in shock. The look on the hero of will's face indicated he had encountered this woman before but he hadn't told anyone. The woman gave Zeist a feindish smile, "It's been to long; old hero"

"It should have been longer," Zeist hissed.

Xander looked towards Zeist, "You know here?"

"You could say that," Zeist reluctantly replied.

The demonic woman then started to slowly walk down the stairs, "If your looking for Blade he's gone; he escaped through the back exit a few moments ago"

"You heard her!" Danny said as he ran off towards the back door while Zeist and Xander stayed behind.

Xander was about to run after the hero fo strength but Zeist grabbed the young hero and pulled him back, "Danny is a highly trained hero; your not so you wouldn't servive"

Even though Xander wanted to fight he knew the hero of will was right so he swallowed his pride and remained with his mentor.

"Teaching more people the ways of heroes," the woman said, "Somethings never change"

"They have a right to know what they are,"

"If that's true then why did you lock us away?"

"A hero can decide their own mortallity that's true; but with so few of us left the heroes should be restored in the image of pure and good!"

Xander stood between the two with no idea what to do, "Whats going on?"

"Delilah I'm sorry I inprisoned you but whatever Blade's promised you…"

"Nothing you say will make me abandon my leader," the woman intrrupted, "For he has a will, a will that will change the world"

The woman then took out a pistol, pointed it at Zeist and then pulled the trigger. For the bullet moving to fast for Zeist to see Xander had to do something to save his mentor. Lifing his gun the young hero aimed for the speeding bullet and within a split second the small bullet from Xander's flintlock colided against the other bullet. A sparked flashed in mid air and the mushed together metal balls fell to the floor with a small amont of smoke coming from the middle of the two.

Looking down at the two bullets on the floor, "For a young hero that was very impresive; you must be a hero of skill"

The scouffel of footsteps came from outside, the gaurds had returned in a large number to fight off the demonic figures. Delilah put away here flintlock and looked towards the two heroes, "until we meet again"

The demonic woman then suddenly bolted towards the tavern's back door and out into the near by forests that surronded the village. Zeist then looked towards Xander, "I think it's time for the the guards to meet the hero of saved their village"

"And that would be…"

Before Xander had time to ask his question the hero of will dissappaered in a cloud of light blue smoke. The gaurdsmen then came rushing in to try and aprehend the criminals only see Xander standing in the middle of the room with the people seated at the tables. One of the gaurds approched the young hero, "Where did the criminal who killed seven of my colliegs go off to?"

"He saved us," a voice cried.

The gaurdsmen and Xander looked towards the bar to see a bar maid with a black eye and pointed towards the young hero, "He saved us; he's a hero"

Everyone in the tavern started to chatter to each other and wishper, _A hero; so they are real. _

Soon after everyone started to clap and cheer for the young hero coming to their rescue. Outside the tavern Zeist stood on the stone bridge over the river and he could hear the cheering from where he was, "So it begins"

The sun started to set over Albion and outside the tavern everyone in Oakfeild had gathered. The mayor stood on a make-shift stage with some of the gaurdsmen, Xander then walked out of the tavern doors everyone cheered as the young hero made his way onto the stage and stood next to the mayor.

"In the days of the old kingdom Albion was home to the heroes," the mayor said, "Human beings with abillites which they used to defend this contry's citizens. Many years ago the heroes had all but dissappeared from these lands…but now; one has returned to help us in our darkest hour. From this day forward; I declare Xander, the hero of Oackfeild"

Everyone cheered, Xander's mother and father stood at the front of the crowd looking up at their son with pride while their son stood looking out to the people who he had helepd save. Once the celebrations were over Xander was in the tavern with his mother and father sat either side of him.

"My son; a hero," Xander's father said with pride, "I never thought I'd see the day"

All of a sudden his mother rapped her arms around him, "We're so proud of you"

"To the hero of Oakfeild!" the patrons cheered.

A sudden cheer of everyone in the tavern then changed to a muffling noise as they drunk their ale. Looking around to see the people he'd gown up with enjoying themselves so much he almost didn't see Zeist through the window standing outside. Knowing that was his mentor's way of telling him it was time to leave Xander slipped out of his mother's arms, got up on the table and then said, "People of Oakfeild"

Suddenly everyone in the tavern stopped what they were doing and listened to what their hero had to say, "I'm glad to see that you all drink to my presence and I'm happy to see that. But as you all know people around Albion are suffering; I feel the need to share my exsistance and skills with the rest of this country and to do that I must leave. But know this...the heroes are returning"

On top of the table and seeing a clear run towards the door the young hero focused in on his powers and within the blink of an eye he bolts at an incredible speed down from the table and out through the door. running for nearly half a mile he reached the edge of Oakfeild where he stopped to catch his breath. In a flash of blue light Zeist appeared next to him, "That was a very…dramatic speech"

"I just told them what they wanted to hear," Xander replied.

"As a hero we all have to think of the consiqunces of our actions,"

"I saved a town full of people and showed the heroes are returning, what could possibly be the bad side of that?"

"Word of your exploits have spread further can you could of imagined," Zeist stated.

On the other side of Albion was the small town of Bloodstone. A lawless village where badits and murderers roamed free to do as they pleased but there a spot of green in this depressing sea of grey. In the far top left corner of the town a beautiful mansion made from the remains of a ship sat in the middle of a wonderful garden with hundreds of beautiful flours all around. A raggedy man walked through the gates of the garden and up the front doors of the house where two armed mercnaries stood ethier side of the doorway.

"What you want?" one of the mercinaries asked, "You hear to see Reaver?"

"Yes; have ergent news for the king of theavies," the man replied.

The mercenary pushed open the door which the man then walked through. Once inside he saw fabulous paintings on the walls, breathtaking sclptures and exsotic plants the man had never seen before as he walked through the entrance. The entire mansion was furnished with the finest furniture and art money could buy and the floors were a soft yet charming fur. The man walked towards two wooden doors at the top of a huge wooden stairway. He knocked three times and then waited. The door opened and a woman in a dark red courset and short red skirt with short black hair stood in the doorway, "Who are you?"

"I'm…l'm looking for Reaver," the man replied.

Suddenly a strikingly beautiful woman wint long blonde hair and steaming blue eyes peared her head around the side of the door, "He's busy right now"

"I can imagine," the man said under his breath.

The woman with short hair looked back into the room for a moment then turned back to face the man, "He wants you to come in"

The two woman then stepped aside to let their master's visitor in. instatnly blinded by a reflection of light from a pile of golden treasrues the man had to cover his eyes. Once his shight ajusted itself the man saw small mountains of gold coins, fabulos painting placed on all four walls of the room and a four poster bed with silk sheets. Looking back at the two women the man saw the one with blone hair was only wearing tight fitting blak leather trousers and nothing else, she had to cover her chest with her arms.

"I take it you're the getelmen who intrrupted my session with these two fine ladeis," a voice said.

Looking to see where the voice came from the man a figure standing looking out of a window down on the garden below, "I take it you're the man who entered my estate"

"Yes I have…"

"Ladies go to my bed room where Samantha and Jennifer will be; wait for me there," the mysterious figure.

The two half naked woman walked out of the room and then closed the door. The strange figure turned around; his clothes were made of fine materials and were dyed brown. His black hair had been brushed back and was in perfect health and even though looking on him the man thought he was very handsome. Looking down he saw strapped to his belt was a stainless steel sword and on his other side was a flintlock pistol with six barrels with a dark red handle and the metal was a golden colour, "So you're Reaver?"

"Why of course," the stranger replied dramatically, "Ruler of the Pirate fleet, King of Thieves and the last of the heroes"

"No your not,"

Reaver's expression changed to a cheery smile to an annoyed frown, "Excuse me?"

"Well you see your two of those; you see now there's another hero," the man replied.

Reaver then bit a corner of his lip. It was obvious that he was now really annoyed, "Who is this new hero?"

"He's called Xander; he's the Hero of Oakfield," the man replied, "People say he was able to shoot a bullet out of the air and he's extremely fast. People are saying he's faster than you are,"

Reaver slowly moved his hand towards his cutlass, "How many other people know about this _New Hero_?"

"Well mostly everyone in Oakfield is talking about him but no one beyond the village knows about him yet but it's only a matter…"

The man was intrrupted by the sound of screeching as Reaver slowly drew his sword.

"How could my actions spread across Albion that quickly?" Xander asked.

"As you do more you'll see how your actions will shape Albion,"

Just before he was about to walk away he stopped, looked back towards Zeist and asked, "Who was she; that woman who you spoke to in the tavern?"

Zeist suddenly became withdrawn, "She was just a person I'd met before"

"I think it was more than that,"

All of a sudden the hero of will took a hold of Xander by the neck, his eyes were lick daggers staring at him and with his other hand he held close towards the young hero's face. It was a kind of anger Xander had never seen before in a person and with bolts of raw energy so close to his face it terrified him, "Stay out of matters that don't concern you Xan…"

The anger suddenly drained from Zeist's face then the lightning in his hand disappeared. His face suddenly showed a heavy sign of guilt and regret, "I'm…I'm sorry Xander"

The light blue glowing cloud appeared around Zeist moments before he disappeared in a light blue mist leaving Xander standing on the road

The hero of will rematerialized deep under Bowerlake in the old Guild of Heroes. He stood for a few moments before he dropped to his knees breaking into tears. Zeist crying echoed throughout the Chamber of Fate that it almost covered up the clicking noise of leather boots walking into the chamber, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself"

Zeist stopped for a moment to look up. Standing over him a man in a long black coat and a hood over his head stood in front, "I'm sorry you…you had to see that Oliver"

The hooded stranger sat down on the old guild seal next to Zeist. He pulled his hood down to show his blood red hair and the scar down his left eye, "You know it's not your fault"

"Yes it is," Zeist replied, "Blade, Delilah and the rest of them. I couldn't stop a single boy from becoming corrupt yet alone nearly three hundred men and woman"

Oliver then breathed out a heavy exhale before gently patting his hand on Zeist's shoulder, "You really shouldn't blame yourself for what happened"

Zeist's hand moved towards his face to wipe away the tears from around his eyes, "But all this you see before you…is by my hand alone. I failed in my duty and now history paints a very grim picture of us"

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked, "I've heard children beg their grandparents to tell stories of the heroes; not matter if they were pure or corrupt heroes doesn't matter they still wish to know about them"

"But that's all we'll ever be; just stories," Zeist replied, "The guild will never be acknowledged as a real order and heroes will fade away into dust"

"Zeist?" Xander repeatedly called out into the guild seal, "I know you can hear me I just want to talk to you; what do I do next?"

The young hero waited to hear his mentor's voice but heard no reply to his summons. Giving up he put the seal back into his pocket and continued down on the road towards Rookridge. Night had fallen across the land a full moon had filled the sky covering the land of Albion in a silver light. Walking down the road ahead Xander looked around; he felt as if he was being watched from a distance. A growling noise came from the side of the road. The young hero then took out his shiny pistol and pointed it towards the bush where the noise came from, "Hello? Is someone there?"

The bush suddenly stopped shaking and a tall figure about six feet high stood up from behind the plant. His entire body was covered in black fur, the tips of his fingers had razor sharp claws and his eyes were glowing a blood-like red. The creature looked like a cross between a wolf and a human.

Xander froze in complete and utter fear for this creature standing before him was unlike anything he'd read about in the stories of the old kingdom. The creature let out a roar to show the white stainless dagger-like teeth hidden away in its mouth. Quickly Xander pointed his pistol towards the monster but before he could even pull the trigger the monster bashed it out of his hand. Now completely terrified seeing that his own heroic abilities couldn't save him from what he faced. Hearing the loaded gun land on the ground the young knew that he had one chance to take the gun and shoot a bullet through the creature. Not breaking eye contact with the beast for even a second Xander looked deep into its eyes; he was completely terrified but he managed to hide it so well. All of a sudden the creature stared intensely towards looking as if he was about to pounce. All of a sudden from the darkness of the night Danny came running down the side of the hill carrying his massive hammer, "Heads up!"

Running towards the creature and slamming his hammer down on its head sending the creature to the ground and base of the skull cracking into pieces. With blood pouring out all over the ground with small lumps of brain and the sight of the scene disturbed Xander deeply. Frozen in complete shock the young hero looked towards Danny, "Where the heck did you come from?"

"Well I lost track of Blade and his followers a few hours ago," Danny replied, "I was making my way back to Oakfield when I saw what was happening so I decided to intervene. I mean if I didn't that Balverine would have ripped you to shreds"

"A Balverine?" Xander asked in shocked as he quickly glanced back towards the creature then turned his attention on Danny, "That was a Balverine? I've only ever herd travelling merchants talk about them I never thought they were real"

Danny then put his blood stained hammer to one side and rolled up his sleeve to show five deeply cut lines down his right arm, "That's what I used to think; but then I went to Westcliff and my opinion changed _radically_"

After pulling down his sleeve Danny knelt down to pick up the pistol and handed it back to Xander, "Hey thanks; can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Danny replied as he stood up, "What do you want to know?"

"I have questions about Zeist," Xander continued, "How much do you know about him; I mean he seems nice but…"

Before the young hero could continue Danny quickly reached into Xander's pocket, pulled out his guild seal then got out his own and then dropped both of them on the ground, "Listen son; Zeist is a hero of will and very powerful one of that. Despite his appearance he's not what he seems and you don't want to get on his bad side. His knowledge is vast; he knows things that could churn your innards and he's been around for longer than you can imagine"

"How long has he been around?"

Danny took a deep breath, put his hand over his mouth and looked at both ends of the road making sure no one else was there before he replied, "Did Zeist ever tell you about heroic attributes? I mean fully tell you?"

"He said something about being able to access Old Kingdom artefacts and being able to survive things normal humans couldn't," Xander replied, "But beyond that I don't know a lot"

"Well all heroes also have… an extended life span,"

"Extended life span; of what an extra ten or twenty years?"

"You're nowhere near," Danny replied, "And for your safety I think this is a conversation you should have not with me but with Zeist; anyway since you're going to Rookridge I might as well join you. I mean the ale is dirt cheap and many eligible ladies if you know what I mean"

Xander then reached to the ground to pick up both guild seals and took one for himself then handed the other one to Danny, "Well what are we waiting for? Lead the way my fellow Hero"

The hero of strength laughed then patted Xander on the shoulder before the two heroes set off down the road towards Rookridge.

"So how long have you been doing this?" Xander asked, "Being a hero I mean?"

"Not that bad; few weeks ago I saved a little girl from a group of Hobbs,"

"I was told stories by my grand-dad about how Hobbs would kidnap bad children and then turn them into Hobbs; is that how Hobbs are really created?"

"Oh I don't know I didn't stick around long enough to watch; Hobbs are disgusting creatures anyway,"


End file.
